Sergeant Angel
Summary Police Constable Nicholas Angel, portrayed by Simon Pegg, was London's most exceptional officer, with an impressive arrest record and a determined and hard-working attitude resulting from his past, that earned him a deserved promotion to Sergeant. However, when his superiors sent him away to the quiet and seemingly crime free village of Sandford in Gloschestershire, on the grounds of being too good of an officer and making them all look bad, Nicholas became nervous that his flare may be stifled whilst also attempting to cope with the less than enthusiastic police service there. It soon became apparent, however, that the town wasn't quite what it at first seemed to be... Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, possibly 9-B physically, higher with some weapons, 8-C with Sea Mine Name: Nicholas Angel Origin: '''Hot Fuzz '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown (In his 30s) Classification: Human, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: 'Low-Level Superhuman striking strength, Superhuman durability, extremely skilled marksman, detective, and police officer, highly acrobatic, expert fencer, martial artist, chess player, expert driver, and other miscellaneous skills 'Attack Potency: At least Street level, possibly Wall level (some attacks/weapons blow through sections of wall/benches, although it is unknown if this is due to the weapons themselves, also might be stronger by virtue of being able to carry all of the guns confiscated from Arthur Webley), higher with grenades, Building level with Sea Mine Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, likely significantly higher (Walked around unimpaired while carrying hundreds of guns and their ammunition, which should weigh roughly one thousand pounds or possibly more, seemingly unimpaired) Striking Strength: Street Class to Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived an explosion that brought down the entire police station from a few meters away, likely comparable to Danny, who survived that and a point-blank shotgun blast to the chest in succession) Stamina: Very high, has been shown to work for hours on end without tiring, didn't tire while chasing Peter Cocker, can do "lots of paperwork" without visibly tiring Range: Melee range, extended melee range with baton, dozens to possibly hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Sidearms (Taurus PT92 AF, Heckler & Koch USP Compact, Jericho 941 F "Baby Eagle", Smith & Wesson Model 629), Assault Rifles (Heckler & Koch G36C, Norinco Type 56-1, L1A1 SLR), Shotgun (Mossberg 500), Grenades (Never used them, though shown to carry them), Police Baton, Bulletproof Vest, Notebook and Pen Additional Equipment: Sea Mine Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Graduated from Canterbury University in 1993 with a double first in Politics and Sociology * Received the Baton of Honour * Received a bravery award in 2001 during Operation: CRACKDOWN — during which Nicholas shot a Kalashnikov-wielding crackhead, earning himself his first, and only, kill * Received nine special commendations * Achieved the highest arrest record for any officer in the Met — 400% higher than any other officer * Was sent away from the London Police Force for being too good * Solved the mystery of Sandford without taking a single life Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy Category:Martial Artists Category:Mace Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8